What You Left Behind
by sonzz
Summary: An AU of season 4 of the OC. A lot of humour with Seth/Summer and romance with Ryan/Marissa
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so basically this is my first attempt. Please dont forgot to leave a review!!**

Ryan waited in the hospital room staring at the figure lying down on the bed next to his chair.

He kept fighting to keep his eyes open, in case Marissa would wake up.

15 minutes past, and Jimmy entered the room.

Ryan nodded his head towards Jimmy and Jimmy half smiled.

Jimmy sat down on the chair opposite from Ryan.

Silence stood between them for 5 minutes when Sandy walked in and broke it.

Sandy: Hey Jimbo, Ryan you think I can talk to you outside?

Ryan slowly got up from the chair and joined Sandy outside the room.

Sandy: How you feeling?

Ryan shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

Sandy: Well...the cops looked everywhere for Volcheck but no sign-

Ryan: He fled town

Sandy: I know,but we have hired a private investigator after him

Ryan: What does that change?

Sandy: Well, for one he has done this before.

Ryan shook his head

Sandy: Ryan,I need you to give me your word that you will not go after him

Ryan again shook his head.

Sandy: Ryan.his voice very sharp

Ryan looked up at Sandy.

Ryan: I wont

Sandy:come let's go you look beaten

Ryan: I can't, I have to stay with Marissa

Sandy: the only thing that should be the real deal is she is alive.

Ryan: I know,but please Sandy I can't leave her.

Sandy: Ryan, get some sleep. and I promise I'll come with you first thing in the morning.

Ryan thought about it, then nodded his head.

Ryan and Sandy turned around to face Julie Cooper,who was standing behind them,

Sandy: Hey Jewls.

Julie: Hi Sandy. Can I please speak with Ryan?

Sandy nodded his head

Sandy: I'm waiting in the car.

Ryan turned his glance from Sandy over to Julie.

Ryan: You're not gunna blame me again.

Julie shook her head.

Julie: No, no . Of course not. I want to thank you.

Julie suddenly broke down into tears and hugged Ryan lightly

Julie in between sobs: Everything was...working out... with us...you brought her back.

Julie continued to hug Ryan until Jimmy came out of the room.

Jimmy: Julie, I need to talk to you.

Julie let go of Ryan

Ryan: It's gunna be alright. I have to go Sandy's waiting

Jimmy waved his hand bye while Julie wiped her tears away

Julie: What is it James?

Jimmy: Once Marissa's better,I'm taki-

Julie: Don't you dare finish that sentence

Jimmy: Julie, we had a deal.

Julie: I am not letting her out of my sight.

Jimmy: Julie, she's coming with me, at least let her be all away from this.

Julie's eyes sank down.

Julie: Jimmy please, we almost lost her-

Jimmy: the last time we almost lost her you filed for soul custody.

Julie: Do you blame me?

Jimmy: I'm not doing this again. When Marissa wakes up we'll let her decide.

Jimmy turned around and headed out the hospital.

--

Ryan got out of Sandy's car and headed toward the poolhouse only to find Summer and Seth there.

Seth jumped up

Seth: Ryan buddy is everything okay?

Summer got up too glancing back nervously between Seth and Ryan

Ryan: Yeah,everything's okay.

Summer breathed out a sigh of relief.

Summer: Well, that's all the news I can handle. I gotta call it a night.

By the way Atwood, meet me at the hospital tomorrow.

Ryan nodded his head and turned to Seth

Ryan: Do you mind, I kind of wanna shower.

Seth: not at all

He then sat down on Ryan's bed.

Ryan: Seth!

Seth jumped up and ran out of the poolhouse.

Ryan took his shower then crawled into his bed staring up at the ceiling, then fell into a deep sleep.

--

The next morning Sandy walked into the poolhouse grabbing Ryan's pillow smacking him with it,

Sandy: Up Ryan it's 8 am and Summer called she's waiting for us at the hospital.

Ryan got up, showered,dressed and made his bed,then went to join the Cohen's for breakfast.

Kirsten smiled and handed Ryan his coffee.

Ryan: thanks

Kirsten: Don't thank me thank Seth

Ryan glanced at Seth who took a sip out of his mug winking at Ryan

Ryan: that look just made me shudder.

Sandy: Come on let's get going.

Seth: Can I come?

Sandy: I don't know Seth, Marissa only wants to see people she likes.

Seth took a bite out of his toast

Seth: Ha ha, look mom dad thinks he is funny.

Sandy: I am funny, and if you want to come hurry.

5 minutes later and Seth joined Sandy and Ryan.

When they reached the hospital Ryan walked fast ahead and into the building towards the front desk.

Sandy accompanied him along with Seth,

Ryan,Seth and Sandy took the elevator to the 4th floor where Marissa was staying.

They reached room 10 where Summer stood waiting.

Ryan: Hey, what's going on?

Summer: She's talking with the doctor.

Seth walked forward and kissed Summer on the cheek.

Seth: When can we see her?

Summer: Soon.

Later on a tall doctor stepped out of Marissa's room and headed down the hall

where the four of them joined.

Already in there stood Julie,Jimmy,Kaitlin,and Neil

Ryan's heart was beating out of his chest, when he seen Marissa lying on the bed

his heart sank.

Summer: COOOP!

Summer bolted towards Marissa but stopped in her tracks as she noticed Marissa weak.

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa slowly turned her head and smiled at Ryan.

Sandy: When is she allowed out?

Jimmy was about to speak when Julie interrupted.

Julie: Soon.

Julie turned her face and seen Jimmy give her the we-should-talk-look

Julie turned toward everyone.

Julie: Will you exuse us?

Sandy opened the door and everyone followed out.

Jimmy: Marissa?

Marissa turned to look at her father.

Marissa: Yeah dad.

Jimmy: your mother and I have been talking,and-

Julie: We want to know if you want to stay here in Newport.

Marissa: I-I

She turned to her dad.

Marissa: Mom, I want-

She tried to sit up.

Julie: Honey,don't you think you should stay here.

Marissa: Once I get out,I think I should head off with dad.

Julie glared at Marissa who gave her a helpless look.

Jimmy: I guess that's settled then.

Marissa nodded.

Jimmy: You'll be getting out soon, and we'll be leaving next week.

Julie: If it's what you want.

Jimmy turned to Julie.

Jimmy: She decided and we should give her some rest. See you kiddo.

At the sound of her fathers nickname for her she beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

--1 Week Later.

Marissa sat on her bed at the Robert's home playing with the bandage on her forhead., when Summer walked in.

Summer: You're not packed.

Marissa: Well there really isn't anything to pack since all my stuff exploded with the car.

Summer: I'm so sorry Coop.

Marissa: Don't be, I guess I deserved it.

Summer: Don't say that.

Marissa turned away her face.

Marissa: I-I just...

Summer: Just what?

Marissa: Don't want to leave...Ryan.

Summer nodded her head.

Summer: Well he did save your life.

Marissa: He's done so much for me.

Summer: I know. Wanna go see him? I am heading off to see Cohen.

Marissa: Sure.

--

Summer and Marissa were on the front steps of the Cohen house.

Summer knocked on the door and a few seconds later Kirsten opened the door.

Kirsten: Hey, girls

Summer: Hey Mrs Cohen

Marissa: Hi.

Kirsten: Well come on in the boys are in the poolhouse.

Summer and Marissa smiled and made their way to the poolhouse.

--

Seth sat on the floor of the poolhouse.

Seth: So...

Ryan: So...

Seth: what's gunna happen with you and Marissa?

Ryan stared around.

Ryan: I haven't talked to her since the car accident...he hissedVolcheck

Seth stared at Ryan and noticed his fists clenching and face red.

Seth: Woah man, member what you promised my dad?

Ryan: I know,just what's his problem he could've killed her and he's done this kind of stuff before.

Seth: Maybe...

Ryan glared at Seth. Seth shutted up.

Ryan: I just can't loser her again. I mean have you noticed everytime something

good happens someone comes around the corner messing it up!

Seth: I noticed.

Ryan: Sorry man, I don't mean to be yelling at you.

Seth: No it's alright, we do need a little Seth and Ryan time since you're leaving soon.

Ryan: Yeah.

--

Summer opened the door and seen Seth and Ryan talking.

Summer: Hey look who I brought.

Ryan cranked his neck and seen Marissa stepped in.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey.

Seth: Hi Summer.

Summer seen Marissa staring at Ryan

Summer: Cohen, you never got to finish off showing me your comics.

Seth: Graphic Novels, and that was 4 years ago.

Summer yanked Seth by the arm and headed out of the poolhouse.

Marissa smiled at Ryan

Marissa: Ryan, I just wanna thank you.

Ryan nodded his head.

Marissa: And apologise.

Ryan: For what?

Marissa: Everything,and I mean everything.Even for all the times I was such a complete bitch.

Ryan laughed.

He still sat on the bed and Marissa sat next to him.

Marissa: I never treated you fairly.

Ryan: Marissa, you were the greatest thing that happened to me.

Marissa: Oh,how sweet. But I am not staying long,I am leaving with my dad tomorrow.

Ryan: It'll be a fresh start.

Marissa: Yeah.

Silence struck the two for a couple of minutes.

Ryan turned to Marissa.

Ryan: Marissa, I-I almost lost...you.

Marissa blushed knowing it was hard for Ryan to say since he isn't good with words.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan: Only because...I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.

He leaned in and kissed Marissa soflty on the lips. He stopped,but Marissa leaned in too.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Marissa: mhhm

Ryan held the back of her head stroking her hair while Marissa started to unbuckle her purple top, and worked her way to her skirt.

Ryan held on to Marissa lying her down on his bed. He pulled off his shirt and continued to brush his lips against hers.

--

Summer: Marissa's a wreck.

Seth: So's Ryan.

Summer: It's getting late I should go and get Marissa.

Seth and Summer made their way to the poolhouse only to find Marissa lying down next to Ryan...asleep.

Seth: That was fast.

Summer hit Seth in the stomach and went over quietly to wake Marissa.

Summer: Coop. Coop.

Marissa turned over and jumped up embarassed.

Summer: We should get going.

Marissa: Oooh, right.

Marissa got up but stopped seeing her clothes on the floor and Seth and Summer in front of her.

Summer: Right,we'll let you change.

Seth: Is that a thong?

Summer back out of the poolhouse with Seth following.

Marissa got up and started to dress.

Ryan turned over and seen her. Marissa leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Marissa: This is going to be hard.

Ryan: I know.

Ryan got up and dressed, he led Marissa out of the poolhouse were Summer and Seth stood waiting.

Summer: Alright. Come on Coop.

Marissa nodded her head and turned to Ryan.

Ryan: Should I come by tomorrow.

Marissa: We're leaving pretty early.

Ryan: Oh. I'll make it.

Marissa smiled kissing Ryan on the lips

Marissa: Meet me at the airport.

Ryan nodded his head as he and Seth watched Marissa and Summer leave.

Seth: Wow, man you and Marissa hit it off.

Ryan: I can't help it.

Seth: We all know you can't,raging hormones it's okay.

Ryan: First you offered to stay while I was gunna shower,then you wink at me, now you're...?

Seth: Never underestimate the power.

Ryan: What being gay?

Seth held up his fist when Ryan turned around and entered his poolhouse.

--

Early in the morning Ryan got up and headed straight to the airport.

As he walked in he seen no sign of Marissa but Kaitlin purchasing a soft drink.

Ryan headed towards her.

Ryan: Hey

Kaitlin: Ryan.

Ryan: Where is everyone?

Kaitlin: Somewhere.

Kaitlin started walking forward with Ryan tailing behind her. Kaitlin led Ryan to were Marissa was waiting.

Marissa sprung up.

Marissa: Ryan you came.

Ryan: I told you.

Marissa leaned and pecked Ryan on the lips.

Everyone sat around waiting till 8 am when Marissa and Jimmy were to leave.

Julie walked up to where Marissa was sitting with Ryan

Julie: Marissa honey,your father is getting his luggage weighed. You should head off.

Marissa nodded and got up turning to Ryan.

Marissa: I guess this is it.

Ryan: I know. Promise to keep in touch

Marissa: Deal

Ryan opened his arms and Marissa fell in giving him a hug.

Marissa walked away smiling as she turned back and gave Summer,and Kaitlin a hug.

She made her way towards Jimmy.

Jimmy: Ready kiddo.

Marissa smiled blinking out tears.

She turned around giving her mother a hug and headed off with her dad.

Ryan approached Julie

Ryan: There she goes.

Julie wiped off her tears.

Julie: I know.

Ryan and Julie both stood there watching Marissa as she leaves.

--Two Months later.

Marissa got up and went on deck to watch the sun rise.

She stood there smiling at the view she had. She made her way back to her room

to wash up. Turning over the mirror she picked out her toothbrush. Marissa felt something crawling up her throat.

She hovered her hand over her mouth and ran towards the toilet.

She sat there for 5 minutes letting out what if felt to be everything in her stomach.

She finally relaxed and wiped her mouth thinking it was just the flu. A couple days

past and the same routine followed as she continued puking. On the fourth day Marissa sat on her bed

going through her mind thinking what was wrong with her. She started rummaging through her drawers for her phone

but came upon her full pack of tampons.

Marissa: I bought these before I left.

She examined the bag and then realized.

Marissa: Oh God no!

She stared at her stomach thinking when was the last time she had her period. Marissa jumped up and started

pacing the room back and forth.

Marissa: okay,okay I bought this bag the day I went to see Ryan before I left...

She let the bag drop to the floor with her mouth hanging wide open.

Marissa sank onto her bed tugging onto her long blonde hair. A knock came from the door.

Jimmy: Marissa?

Marissa leaped up from her bed wiping her eyes.

Marissa: Yeah...

Jimmy: Can I come in?

Marissa started to stash away her tampons.

Marissa: Mhhm

Jimmy: Everything all right kiddo?

Marissa nodded her head

Jimmy: good good.

He sat down on her bed.

Jimmy: I know everything has been so hard for you...

Marissa turned her face.

Jimmy: But I know since you don't have Summer here, maybe you wanna talk...

Marissa eyes buldged out.

Marissa: There's nothing dad.

Jimmy's expression fell

Jimmy: Okay.

He got up and headed towards the door

Marissa: Dad.

He turned around and seen Marissa weeping.

Jimmy's face went from happy to concerned.

Jimmy: Marissa?

Marissa started to shake her head.

Jimmy got up and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Marissa: Dad,I have to tell you something.

Jimmy: What is it?

Marissa: I don't know how to say it

Jimmy: No,no,no, kiddo please tell me.

Marissa: I-I

She stared into her fathers eyes knowing she could trust him.

Marissa: I am

She took a long pause.

Marissa: I am...pregnant

Jimmy's eyes popped out of his face.

Jimmy: W-wait a-are you sure.

Marissa: yeah

Jimmy: When did this...who's the father?

Marissa: Before I left and Ryan.

Jimmy: Well,well you can't be here now. It's not safe.

Marissa: But dad, I can't what about mom?

Jimmy: I talked to her she's in New York with Neil planning their wedding...today's Sunday.

Marissa: But...

Jimmy: Summer's going to brown right? ... Maybe Kirsten.

Marissa panicked

Marissa: I can't,Ryan's going to Berkley, they'll be furious.

Jimmy walked over and gave Marissa a hug.

Jimmy: It's gunna be fine, first things first call Summer and have her meet you at the airport you're leaving tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer layed down on her bed watching season 2 of the Valley when her cellphone buzzed.

Summer: Hello.

Marissa: Sum!

Summer sat up straight

Summer: COOP!

Marissa: How's everything, I miss you.

Summer: Everything's pretty boring, I miss you too.

Marissa: I know it's been a while since we talked.

Summer: I know, last time we chatted was 3 weeks ago, finally got my messages?

Marissa laughed.

Marissa: Well that's one reason why I'm calling.

Summer: What's up?

Marissa: Well, one thing is I am coming back.

Summer hopped off her bed.

Summer: Wait why?

Marissa: Long story I'll explain everything but meet me at the airport on Tuesday I'm arriving at 1 pm.

Summer: Of course, Oh my God Coop this is exciting.

Marissa: Yeah, by the way Sum, don't tell anyone

Summer: For sure.

Marissa: Especially Seth...and not Ryan.

Summer: Got it, see you Coop.

--

Summer waited at the airport. She kept glancing back and forth at her watch.

Summer: 12:45

Her insides all tingled, she was so excited to see Marissa and couldn't wait till

she became her step sister. Her phone then buzzed.

Summer: Hello

Seth: Hi Summer

Summer: What is it Cohen? I've been seeing your number on my phone already 5 times today

Seth: Well why didn't you answer.

Summer: Because I'm...busy Cohen.

Seth: With what?

Summer: Dealing with the Step monster.

Seth: I thought your dad divorced her.

Summer: I'm talking about Julie.

Seth: Oh, aren't they in New York?

Summer: Yes, but I have to help with stuff.

Seth: First Julie's my step granmother now she's your step mother, she can really work her way around.

Summer laughed.

Summer: Why aren't you with Atwood?

Seth: What makes you think I'm not?

Summer: Because I can hear the turning of comic book pages and Captain Oats.

Seth: Yeah, Captain Oats says hi, ooh you wanna know what comic I'm reading.

Summer: Not really.

Seth: I'm going to tell you anyways, Atomic County.

Summer: Ewww.

Seth: Ew? You're in it.

Summer: Not to mention it almost broken us up.

Seth: And there she goes bringing up the past.

Summer: No Cohen, the past is you being a nerd,wait you still are one.

Seth: Oooh snap. Anyways wanna hang out today.

Summer: I can't

Seth: Why not?

_speaker: Now boarding 1 o'clock flight._

Seth: What was that?

Summer hovered her hand over her phone

Summer: Uh what Cohen...I can't hear you, you're breaking up on me.

Seth: You're breaking up with me?!

Summer: NO! I gotta go.

She shut the phone and stood waiting for Marissa.

--

Marissa kept glancing at her stomach thinking it would show.

She thought to herself if her yellow tank top would show it

so she slipped on her white sweater.

She got off the plane waiting for her luggage. She tied up her hair

and grabbed a hold of her stuff and headed off to find Summer.

Marissa glanced around,she didn't notice or spot Summer anywhere

untill she recognized a pink sundress that she remember buying...

Mairissa: SUMMER!

Summer jumped at the sound of her name and spotted Marissa up ahead.

Summer: COOP!!

Summer dashed towards Marissa causing several heads to turn.

They finally reached one another,hugging eachother tightly.

Summer: It's so good to see you.

Marissa: same with you.

Summer let go staring at her best friend.

Summer: Dang girl you lost weight.

Marissa: Really? Because earlier I couldn't fit into my jeans.

Summer laughed.

Summer: So what are you doing back?

Marissa: I'll tell you everything in the car.

Summer: Okay..

Summer helped Marissa with the bags and put them in the back seat of her jeep.

Summer: So what's new?

Marissa turned towards the back of the jeep and started to rummage through her bags.

Summer: Ahh, Coop?

Marissa: Just a second.

Summer: Oh I see you got me something. Ooooh what'd you get?

Marissa returned and showed Summer what layed in her hand.

Summer: You got me tampons?

Marissa: No I got these 2 and a half months ago.

Summer: Why didn't you use it?

Marissa: Sum...

She'd figure if she'd could tell her dad she could tell Summer.

_Marissa: that was because he was the only person to tell._

She stopped arguring in her head and turned towards Summer.

Marissa held up the tampons.

Marissa: Sum...do you remember me buying these?

Summer nodded her head

Summer: mhm,it was the day we went to see Cohen and Ry-

She slammed her foot down on the brakes turning off the engine.

Cars behind starting honking the horn and cussing.

Marissa: Are you crazy?

Summer: MARISSA!

Marissa knew that Summer only called her by her name when she was serious.

Summer continued

Summer: You're telling me you're

She swallowed leaving her voice into a whisper.

Summer: pregnant?

Marissa: No need to whisper Sum, it's just me and you, unless you have Seth in the trunk-

Summer: COOP. This is serious, when did you find out?

Marissa: A couple of days ago.

Summer: And that's why you came?

Marissa beckoned her head.

Marissa: I had no choice but to come here..

Her voice trailed off. Summer stared over and seen Marissa wiping her eyes.

Summer: Come here.

Summer held Marissa in her arms.

Marissa let go.

Marissa: Thanks so much Sum.

Summer smiled.

Summer: Anything for you Coop.

Summer started the car on again and drove to her home.

--

The next morning Summer woke up and headed to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge pulling out the carton of milk when the doorbell rang.

Summer went to open it.

Summer: Taylor?

Taylor: Bonjour Summer.

Summer: Oh my God when did you get here?

Taylor: I came last week, you would've known of course if you'd answer your cell.

Summer: That was you? I thought it was Cohen. Anyways how are you?

Taylor: Tres bien.

Summer raised her eyebrow.

Taylor: It means very good.

Summer: Oh that's good. How was France?

Taylor: Great...

Summer nodded her head.

Taylor: Alright it was horrible. I almost married some french guy.

At the sound of that she shook all over.

Taylor: So what are you doing?

Summer was about to answer when Marissa called from upstairs.

Taylor: Who's that?

Summer: ummm

Marissa walked down the stairs calling Summer's name.

Marissa: Sum? I hate this I'm used to sea food and now I can't have any since I'm-

Her voice cut off at the sight of Taylor.

Marissa: Taylor?

Taylor: Marissa?

Marissa: Umm hi.

Summer: Well I'm sure you two remember eachother.

Taylor: Of course

She went over and hugged Marissa.

Taylor: What're you doing here?

Marissa smiled scratching her head looking at Summer for an answer.

Summer: She's here for...Thanksgiving

Taylor: It's not for another month.

Summer: But also, her mom is getting married.

Taylor: Oh yeah to your dad, I always wanted a sister.

Summer and Marissa exchanged looks.

Taylor: Well i'll leave you two to be.

Taylor opened the door but stopped in her tracks and turned around.

Taylor: We should all go and hang out soon before you leave Summer.

Summer nodded her head.

Summer: We should.

Taylor smiled and walked out of the house.

Marissa wiped her forhead.

Marissa: That was close.

Summer: Be greatful it wasn't Cohen, he'd bug you until you had the baby.

Marissa: I'm not sure yet if I'm gunna have it...

Summer: But you can't...you know.

Marissa walked towards the kitchen with Summer behind her.

Marissa: What about Ryan? I mean I put him through a lot, and if he knew

this he'd put everything aside...

Summer: That's because he cares about you.

Marissa: I know he does.

Summer: Cheer up Coop, I'll make you some breakfast and we'll go hang at the beach.

Then we'll go and see Ryan.

Marissa: I haven't talken to him in forever.

Summer: Well, today will be different.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth sat around the kitchen table reading the newspaper when Ryan walked through

the door.

Ryan: Hey man.

Seth: Hey.

Ryan: What are you reading?

Seth: Garfield.

Ryan: Oh.

Ryan opened the fridge for juice and the cupboard for a glass cup.

Seth: Ha ha ha, oh man Ryan read this...

Ryan poured his cup and made his way to the table next to Seth.

Seth: Okay look what it says. "Jon, Today I'm going to be like you Garfield."

Look it shows Garfield lying down okay ready? "Jon goes lazy."

Seth bursted out laughing.

Seth: Get it he wants to be lazy like Garfield.

Ryan: I thought you quit smoking pot.

Seth: I did man...

Ryan turned away taking a sip out of his cup.

Seth: Okay fine you got it out of me, Summer is acting all weird.

Ryan: Isn't that how she usually is. No wait that's you.

Seth: Ohh snap,first Summer on the phone and now you..

He started to snap his fingers back and forth in Ryan's face.

Seth: Anyways, I was talking with her on the phone yesterday and

she was at the airport.

Ryan: Why would she be at the airport.

Seth shrugged his shoulders

They sat for a while talking when the phone interrupted them.

Seth: I'll get it.

He went over and picked up the phone.

Seth: Hello, Julie? Yah hold on.

Seth put the phone down.

Seth: MOM! MOM!

Kirsten walked into the kitchen.

Kirsten: What is it Seth?

Seth: It's Julie Cooper.oh wait and Nichol,Is it Cooper again I'm pretty sure it's now Roberts.

Ryan laughed.

Kirsten picked up the phone

Kirsten: Hello

Julie: Kirsten!

Kirsten: Julie, hey how's New York?

Julie: Excellent I can't wait to show you my ideas for the wedding.

Kirsten: Me either.

Julie: Well Kirsten, I'll have you know you,Marissa,and Summer

will be my brides maid.

Kirsten: Oh really,what about Kaitlin?

Julie: I have no idea.

Kirsten: We should talk about when you get back, but I'm late for work.

Julie: Alright see you KeKe.

Kirsten hung up the phone and made her way out the door saying goodbye to Seth,Ryan and Sandy.

Sandy: Hey fellas

Seth: Hey dad.

His voice very flat.

Sandy: What's going on?

Seth was about to speak but Ryan interrupted.

Ryan: Summer's ignoring him.

Sandy laughed.

Sandy: Wow what are we going old school now?

Seth: Wow what is with people these days? Anyways Ryan come with me to see Summer today.

Ryan: Go yourself

Seth placed his hand on his chest.

Seth: Ouch, no please Ry man I need you with me.

Ryan shook his head.

Seth: Please,please if you love me man.

Ryan opened his mouth.

Ryan: If you promise never to say I love you.

Seth: promise, now come on let's get going.

--

Seth and Ryan made their way out of their house and drove up to Summer's.

Seth got up to the front door and knocked.

Ryan: She's not home let's go.

Seth: Wait I hear someone coming.

A second later and Summer opened the door.

Summer: Cohen, what are you doing here?

Seth: Hoping we could talk.

Summer: Now? I am kinda busy.

Seth: Come on man a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Summer opened the door up.

Summer: Make it quick Cohen.

Seth walked in followed by Ryan.

Summer bit her lip.

Summer: I'll be right back.

Summer ran into the kitchen.

Seth and Ryan watched her.

Summer made her way to Marissa.

Marissa: Are you ready?

Marissa almost walked out of the kitchen Summer grabbed a hold of her hand.

Summer: Oh no you don't. Ryan is out there.

Marissa dropped her bag.

Marissa: What?!

Summer: Yeah he came by with Cohen.

Marissa: I can't be here.

Summer: Well where can you go?

Marissa: Keep them in the living room and I'll sneak out the back.

--

Ryan: Kay Seth you handle this and I am going to wait in the car.

Ryan walked out as Summer came out of the kitchen.

Summer: Where's Ryan?

Seth: Never mind him tell me what's going on?

Summer: Oh my God do I ever ask you a lot of questions?

Seth: You are just lying to me.

Summer: lying?

Seth and Summer continued to argue as Marissa sneaked out the back and made her way to the front.

Ryan sat in his car tapping the steering wheel waiting for Seth.

He continued to to tap as he peered back over to front of the house.

His eyes grew large. A tall figure walked down the stairs. At first Ryan thought it was

Kaitlin but as the figure grew nearer he jumped out of the car and raced over.

Ryan: Marissa?

Marissa turned around and darted her eyes back and forth.

Ryan reached her.

Ryan: Hey, what are you doing here?


End file.
